There are a wide range of textile applications, particularly in the production of non-wovens, wherein functional resins are applied to substrates in aqueous emulsion form and wherein the water is subsequently removed from the emulsion by contact of the treated substrate with a heated metal drum, roller or other moving metal surface. While this technique is generally satisfactory in the case of acrylate-based emulsions, most emulsions based on vinyl acetate homo- or copolymers suffer from the disadvantage of build-up of the emulsion; the emulsion plus fiber, and, in severe cases, sticking of the non-woven itself on the metal surface; thus resulting in substantial down-time, with consequent cost increase, in the production of the non-woven.
Previously attempts have been made to overcome these problems by the addition of release agents, waxes, certain surfactants, silicones, etc., as well as post-crosslinking monomers such as N-methylol acrylamide; however, these have not been fully effective and may interfere with the performance of the binding system, particularly when used at the very high levels needed for even partial effectiveness.